


80s Au

by avery_dallas



Series: 80s Au [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 80s AU, Arcades, Gen, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, they're just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avery_dallas/pseuds/avery_dallas
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo go to the arcade.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: 80s Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	80s Au

**Author's Note:**

> my writing is just aaa i have writer's block im sorry lmao

It was a peaceful Sunday morning. Tommy and Tubbo were chilling outside and talking about their interests.

“Hey Tubbo wanna go to the arcade?” Tommy asked. Tubbo nodded and they made their leave. 

The arcade was vibrant with lots of games. Tommy went over to play Pac Man while Tubbo watched. Tommy was having a fun time but then someone approached him. The person put their hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“Playing Pac Man without me, I see?” the person said which revealed himself to be Dream. He gave Tommy a smirk. “Dream, Big D!” Tommy exclaimed.

Dream joined in the gang of playing Pac Man. It was super fun. They made their way to other games too, such as Donkey Kong.

As they were playing, Tommy started up a conversation,

“So Dream, how’s Gogy and Sappy doing?” 

Dream smiled, “Well… George was with Sapnap earlier but I told them I was going to go home Until I saw you two so I decided to make sure you guys were okay.”

“Jeez, we’re not children.” 

Tubbo laughed. It was a good day.

Before Tommy realized it, it was already dusk. Tommy waved at Tubbo and Dream and made his way home, hopefully Phil wouldn’t be too mad at him, right?

Wrong.

“Tommy you were supposed to be home two hours ago!” 

Tommy just laughed it off, “It was just a couple hours past, calm down won’t ya?”

Phil facepalmed, “Just go to your room.”

Tommy nodded and heard guitar playing in the room next to his. He entered that room.

“Wilbur, Big Dubs! It’s so good to see you!”

Wilbur stopped his guitar playing and looked at him. “Hello Toms.” he said. Wilbur looked worried for some odd reason. “Why do you look so hella worried? Chill my homeboy.” 

“You’re always out so much. Do you hate us?” Wilbur asked in an embarrassed tone. 

Tommy laughed, “What?! No, I have friends y’know. Jealous?”

“No!”

Tommy soon left Wilbur’s room and went into his room. He stared at the ceiling and soon fell asleep. Tomorrow he had to worry about school but at least sleep would get rid of that worry.


End file.
